


Feeling a little... peckish

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, some sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was SUPPOSED to be a cute picnic drabble. It evolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a little... peckish

Finishing his Hey! Pikachu playthrough, James was feeling rather peckish. After immersing himself in the albeit clunky forests and meadows with Pikachu James was fancying a picnic. He pushed away from his computer and started to call for Aleks,

“Aleksandr – where are you?” James cried out endearingly, pausing to pop his head into every nearby doorway. James frowned as he scoured the downstairs area of their home, finding a distinct lack of Aleks. Finding himself in the kitchen, James took it upon himself to begin preparing the picnic he was ultimately going to force his boyfriend to have with him. James grabbed the bread, rifling through a nearby drawer for a butter knife.

“Aleks, I want you!” James called out as he began to butter the bread for their sandwiches. “Get down here, shit head.” James cursed as Aleks still refused to answer him.

 

 

“I’m right here.” Aleks announced as he snuck up behind James. The latter jumped, chucking the butter knife to the ground and cursing as he did so.

“Fucking asshole, I could have stabbed myself.” James complained as he checked his fingers for any scratches. One of Aleks’ eyebrows slowly rose in amusement.

“It’s a butter knife.” Aleks pointed out unhelpfully. James scowled back at him.

“It’s still a knife, Aleksandr and it can still cut you.” James reminded him. Aleks scoffed.

“Okay. What did you want anyway?” Aleks prodded, eyeing the bread behind James suspiciously. The older man’s scowl broke out into a grin.

“We’re going on a picnic.” James announced. Aleks stared blankly back at him.

“We are?” Aleks asked curiously.

 

 

“Yeah, we are. Can you get me the ham please?” James asked nicely. Aleks rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but obliged, shuffling past James to the fridge.

“Since when were we having a picnic?” Aleks questioned as he handed the meat to James.

“Since I decided I wanted one. Anymore questions?” James asked as he snatched the ham from Aleks and started to place it delicately upon the bread.

“Just one,” Aleks began. James groaned, “Where exactly are we going to have this picnic?” Aleks wondered. James shrugged.

“I don’t know the park or somewhere.” James suggested. He hadn’t entirely thought it all out yet.

“Right.” Aleks murmured. James must have thought he sounded sceptical because he prodded at Aleks’ chest with his finger.

“Don’t say it like that. We’re having a picnic and it’s going to be lovely.” James declared.

“I’m sure it will be.” Aleks surrendered, holding his hands high up in the air.

 

 

As it turns out; parks were very popular with children. Aleks bore holes into their tiny little heads as they screamed and ran around his and James’ picnic.

“I’m going to kill them. Can’t they keep their children on a leash or something?” Aleks hissed as James remained oblivious to the ruckus. He was far too preoccupied with smoothening their picnic blanket as the gentle breeze kept picking it up.

“Quit complaining, we have a picnic to eat.” James reminded him as he finally began to rummage through their food. Aleks sighed heavily, refraining from rolling his eyes if only to stare at James instead. He looked so adorable today, twitch hoodie rolled up at the sleeves and a beanie covering the unruly curls Aleks knew hid beneath. Aleks was so immersed in just looking that he didn’t notice James had thrown something at him until he pointed it out.

“Hey, are you going to stare at me all day or eat your sandwich?” James asked.

 

 

Aleks shook from his tiny trance, smirking at his boyfriend as he picked up the sandwich.

“I still can’t believe you dragged me out to do this.” Aleks said. James shrugged.

“I didn’t really have to drag you, you came easily enough.” James pointed out.

“I couldn’t really say no, could I? You’d have probably started pouting if I did.” Aleks said with a knowing smile. James glared back at him.

“I wouldn’t have!” He protested loudly, attracting attention from the families and their annoying, bratty children around them.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say.” Aleks laughed. James scowled, leaning forward and snatching Aleks’ sandwich away from him before he could take a bite. “Hey! What am I supposed to eat?” Aleks pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“My cock.” James said without thinking. Aleks laughed heartily as nearby mothers gasped in horror.

“Yeah?” Aleks replied cheekily. James went red in the face, chucking the sandwich back.

“Shut up.” James hissed, embarrassed.

 

 

“Okay.” Aleks hummed, still smirking as he finally took a bite of his sandwich. James scowled at him as he chewed his own sandwich. Aleks’ smirk slowly started to irritate him.

“Stop looking at me like that.” James growled between chews.

“Like what?” Aleks replied knowingly. James sighed. He looked away from his boyfriend, staring at the grass beside them instead. Aleks laughed at his stubbornness. They finished their sandwiches in silence. It was a slightly tense silence, sure, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. Aleks had started to daze as he ate so when James suddenly announced that they were ready for the next item of food, Aleks jumped a little.

“Are you all right there Aleks?” James teased as he grabbed a bag of chips for each of them.

“Y-yeah.” Aleks brushed it off. He caught the chips but put them aside for now. James looked at him sceptically.

“Why aren’t you eating your chips?” James asked.

 

 

Aleks’ lips twitched his tiny smile the only response he offered James. It infuriated him.

“Aleks, eat your chips.” James demanded. Aleks sighed dramatically.

“I can’t. I don’t want to be too full for later.” Aleks confessed. James frowned.

“What’s happening later?” James questioned innocently. Really, Aleks thought, this was too easy.

“I’m having your cock for dinner, remember?” Aleks said loudly on purpose. His goal was to embarrass James and boy, did it work. James’ cheeks flushed again and he scowled at Aleks.

“Aleksandr please.” James half-hissed, half whined.

“What? Are you saying you don’t want that?” Aleks wondered. James sighed heavily but otherwise he didn’t protest. Aleks grinned. “That’s what I thought.” Aleks said smugly.

“You’re an asshole, Aleksandr.” James insulted. Aleks laughed.

“Uh-huh, finish your picnic so we can go home.” Aleks said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S GREAT BECAUSE THE TITLE IS A PUN FOR MY USERNAME.


End file.
